Fievel's American Tails
Fievel's American Tails is an American/Canadian animated television series, produced by Amblimation, Nelvana, and Universal Cartoon Studios. It aired for one season in 1992, and continued Fievel's adventures from the film An American Tail: Fievel Goes West. Phillip Glasser, Dom DeLuise and Cathy Cavadini were the only actors from the film to reprise their roles, as Fievel, Tiger and Tanya respectively. Characters * Fievel Mousekewitz: The main protagonist, a little mouse who is always looking for adventures. * Tanya Mousekewitz: Fievel's older sister who has dreams of being a great singer. * Yasha Mousekewitz: Fievel's baby sister. * Papa Mousekewitz: Fievel's father, a famous violin-maker who always gives his family wise advice. * Mama Mousekewitz: Fievel's mother. * Tiger: The orange cat who is friends with the Russian-Jewish mouse family. * Cat R. Waul: The main antagonist, a gentleman-like cat who is Fievel's nemesis. * T. R. Chula: Cat R. Waul's tarantula sidekick. A caricature of Butch Cassidy. * Sweet William: Fievel's other nemesis. * Slim and Feloneous: Sweet William's two dim-witted alley cat sidekicks. * Jack: One of Fievel's school mates from Australia. * Jorge: Another one of Fievel's school mates. * Mr. J. M. Schimmel: The rat who owns the mouse-sized general store in Green River. He is also Sidney’s father and is Austrian-American as revealed in "Law and Disorder". * Clint Mousewood: One of Fievel's heroes and Tanya's one-sided crush – from "Mail Order Mayhem". A caricature of Clint Eastwood. * Hambone: The dog guard on the train – from "The Gift". * Sidney: One of Fievel's more spoiled classmate. First appears in Law and Disorder. * Aunt Sophie: A relative of the Mousekewitz family – from "Aunt Sophie's Visit". * Dr. Travis T. Hiprocates: A traveling doctor that gave away hiccup sweets – from "A Case of the Hiccups". A caricature of Sigmond Freud. * Miss Kitty: Tiger's girlfriend from "Law and Disorder". A caricature of Dorothy Gibson. * Cyrus: The town blacksmith and Jack's father, an Australian mouse. He likes to wrestle crocodiles and talks about doing so often. A caricature of Crocodile Dundee, and quite possibly inspired by Jake from The Rescuers Down Under. * Mr. Ironside: The school teacher, probably a mole and British-American as revealed in "The Legend of Mouse Hollow". * Dog: The dog who guards the jail house. * Lorna Holcombe: A girl in Fievel's class. * Patty Paris: The baker. A caricature of Ona Munson's Belle Watling from Gone with the Wind. Cast * Phillip Glasser as Fievel * Dom DeLuise as Tiger * Lloyd Battista as Papa * Susan Silo as Mama * Cathy Cavadini as Tanya and Yasha * Dan Castellaneta as T. R. Chula, Mr. Schimmel, Slim and Felonious * Gerrit Graham as Cat R. Waul * Kenneth Mars as Sweet William * Hal Rayle as Clint Mousewood * Arthur Burghardt as Hambone * Cynthia Ferrer as Miss Kitty * Paige Gosney as Sidney * Patricia Parris as Aunt Sophie * John Kassir as Cyrus * Roland Thomson as Jack * Carlos Carrasco as Jorge Episodes * Fievel, the Lonesome Ranger * Law and Disorder * Little Mouse on the Prairie * The Gift * A Case of the Hiccups * The Legend of Mouse Hollow * The Babysitting Blues * The Lost Mother Lode * A Mouse Known as Zorrowitz * Mail Order Mayhem * Aunt Sophie's Visit * That's What Friends Are For * Bell the Cats Home media In 1993 and 1994, MCA/Universal Home Video released twelve episodes on six VHS video-cassettes, two Laserdisc volumes. These have been the only home video releases of the cartoon, at least in the United States. In the United Kingdom, 12 episodes were released on six video-cassettes in 1995, but were in a different episode order to the United States and Vol. 4 features the only episode that hasn't been released in the United States. Episodes have been released on DVD in France, Germany, and Italy. Universal currently has no plans to release the show on DVD in the United States. External links Category:Universal Animation Studios animated films Category:1992 films Category:1992 Category:1990s American animated television series Category:1990s Canadian animated television series Category:1992 American television series debuts Category:1992 American television series endings Category:1992 Canadian television series debuts Category:1992 Canadian television series endings Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated comedy television series Category:American children's animated fantasy television series Category:Animated western (genre) animation Category:Canadian children's animated adventure television series Category:Canadian children's animated comedy television series Category:Canadian children's animated fantasy television series Category:CBS network shows Category:Television series by Nelvana Category:American animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Canadian animated television programs featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Animated television programs based on films Category:Television series by Universal Television Category:Universal Studios cartoons and characters Category:English-language television programs Category:Television series by Amblin Entertainment Category:Television series by Universal Animation Studios Category:Mice Category:Cat Category:Adventure Category:An American Tail Category:An American Tail films Category:An American Tail Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Characters Category:1990s Western (genre) television series Category:Toon Disney Category:Animated television series about mice and rats Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment Category:Amblin Entertainment films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Hanna-Barbera Category:Hanna-Barbera films Category:Hanna-Barbera animated films Category:Phillip Glasser Category:Dom DeLuise Category:Lloyd Battista Category:Susan Silo Category:Cathy Cavadini Category:Dan Castellaneta Category:Gerrit Graham Category:Kenneth Mars Category:Hal Rayle Category:Arthur Burghardt Category:Cynthia Ferrer Category:Paige Gosney Category:Patricia Parris Category:John Kassir Category:Roland Thomson Category:Carlos Carrasco